Marisa Pires
Marisa, a character in the ''Passport to Romance'' book, is one of your roommates and one of your love interests. She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Marisa has long brown hair with blonde ends, brown eyes and fair skin. She wears an orange shirt, blue jeans, a belt, with a necklace and bracelet. Personality Marisa is shown to have an energetic, fun-loving personality. When asked about physical intimacy, she says she wants a solid long-term commitment before she goes to the next level. Chapters [[:Category:Passport to Romance|'Series']]/[[Passport to Romance|'Book']]: Passport to Romance * Chapter 1: Landing The Dream * Chapter 2: Midnight Magic * Chapter 3: Mona Lisa Mayhem * Chapter 4: Valor at Versailles * Chapter 5: We’ll Always Have Paris * Chapter 6: Traveling in Style * Chapter 7: In Lucerne Limbo * Chapter 8: Brothers in Anger * Chapter 9: Nights in Berlin * Chapter 10: Squad Goals * Chapter 11: Airport Antics * Chapter 12: Regatta Rules * Chapter 13: Ante Up * Chapter 14: Ever Onward * Chapter 15: Destinations and Departures Relationships Your Character You first meet her in Chapter 1, at your hostel. She is one of your roommates along with Sumire. Tristao Marisa mentions having a boyfriend in Chapter 2. They are currently in a long distance relationship, which she says sucks but she tries to use her energy not worrying. In Chapter 4, she is excited that he is coming to visit but when he calls her to cancel, she is heartbroken. You can choose to talk to her and possibly cheer her up when this happens. Tristao was supposed to call her on her birthday but when they text, it is clear to Marisa that he forgot it is her birthday and she becomes sad. She wants to party nevertheless with you and your friends. During the party, they keep texting and Marisa complains to him. Tristao then breaks up with her via text, saying he cannot do this anymore. Sumire Sumire was her only roommate before you arrived. Whereas Sumire is tidy and neat, Marisa's bunk looks like she has been sleeping on top of her clean clothes. Gallery Other Looks File:PTR_Marisa_Full_View.png|Full View Marisa Dress.jpg|Dress Marisa Dress Full.jpg|Full View of Dress Marisa Swimsuit.jpg|Swimsuit Marisa Lingerie Full View.png|Full view of Lingerie Miscellaneous Passport_to_Romance_Official_v2.png|Marisa on the cover of Passport to Romance PTRSneakPeekMarisa.png|Marisa Sneak Peek Who_Would_You_Kiss.png|Who Would You Kiss Trivia *She is originally from Brazil. *She had an ex-boyfriend called Tristao. *She is shown on the cover of Passport to Romance. *Her favorite dinosaur is a Brachiosaurus. * If you ask about it, Marisa cites Egypt as her dream vacation - in parts because she's never been to a desert but also because she loves history. *On March 20, 2019, PB released a blog post about Passport to Romance in which they introduced Marisa and described her as "a bit of a party girl who always has your back". https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/3/20/passport-to-romance *When asked about superpowers, she mentions she would like to shape shift and claim to be Victoria Fontaine. *She had an imaginary friend as a child named Bugaboo that was half-leopard, half-lizard. * In a premium scene in Chapter 6, her last name was revealed to be Pires. * When she was younger, Marisa lived a more rural lifestyle. She would climb trees with her siblings to pick fruit such as passion fruit that her mother would prepare. Her family also kept chickens. * The name Marisa is of Latin origin and means "of the sea". ** The surname Pires is of Portuguese origin and means "child of Pero" (Pero is the Portuguese version of the Latin and Greek name Peter, which means "stone" or "rock"). * In Chapter 11's bonus scene, she tells you that she has always wanted to be a singer, who also is a movie actress and has her own clothing line. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Passport to Romance' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests